The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a break ignition plug--sometimes referred to in the art as a make-and-break spark plug--for piston engines.
Generally speaking the break ignition plug of the present development is the type wherein an electromagnet acts upon an armature which activates a movable electrode and wherein an ignition pulse passes through the magnet coil of the electromagnet and a short-circuit path between the electrodes of the spark plug. The magnetic field which builds-up in the electromagnet causes a breaking or interruption of the short-circuit path while forming a spark.
With heretofore known break ignition plugs of this type, as exemplified by German Pat. No. 1,919,828 and German Pat. publication No. 2,653,226, there is provided a movable electrode and a stationary electrode. The break path of the movable electrode occurs in the direction of the spark plug axis and thus, also towards or away from the compression pressure. With these heretofore known ignition or spark plugs the construction of the pressure equalization chambers or spaces is of importance, which, in turn requires an additional expenditure. Furthermore, the inflowing pressurized gasses reduce the forces which are to be applied by the armature. With such ignition plugs there are provided a number of movable parts which are exposed to pronounced wear.